


Ugly Sweaters

by cflynnrun



Series: The 12 Days of Fic-mas 2018 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: On the fourth day of Fic-mas, Flynny gave to me:Ava lost at Target





	Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this updated last night, hut apparently my phone failed me, so it's a bit late, but I'm trying again.

          Ava didn’t lose bets – at least not ones she had any control over. But Mark had practically goaded her into it, taking a bet she knew she wouldn’t win. Luckily for the sake of her pride, Director Hunter didn’t pick Mark either to lead the mission. Unluckily for her it means they both technically lost…  
            And now Ava was in for the worst 12 days of her life. 12 days of Christmas sweaters, the uglier, the better. She had managed to borrow two from some of her coworkers, but they’d been hideous and had contained way too much tinsel for her liking. Mark hadn’t specified they had to be ugly, just that they had to be obviously Christmas related (so she couldn’t half ass it with a comfy green or red sweater). Which was why she was on the way to Target, instead of heading home for the evening. At least she didn’t have to cross dress at the staff party…  
             Target was overwhelming. And honestly, she hated shopping. She couldn’t remember the last time she bought clothes from a store. And it really wasn’t her fault; the Time Bureau had a strict dress code and it was easier to just order everything online and get it tailored…  
            After wandering the store for way longer than she should have, definitely not finding any sweaters. Well, that’s not entirely true; she found a bunch of completely adorable baby sweaters that she ooh’ed and aww’ed over for longer than she’d like to admit. Once she finally admitted she needed help, the overly helpful employees that had been offering her help on nearly every isle before, were suddenly nowhere to be found. She felt like a total idiot peaking around the isles searching for any hint of red.  
          When she finally spied the telltale red shirt, khaki pants combo, she was so relieved, she didn’t even notice the basket in her hands. She tapped the lady on the shoulder and started rambling before she even turned completely around.  
           “So I’ve been around this whole stupid store and haven’t found a single Christmas sweater, which I know can’t be the case. And then I couldn’t find a single employee- like you all went on break at the same time –“  
            “Oh, I’m not-“ the girl started, but Ava was on a roll now and hadn’t heard her.  
          “And, honestly, it’s ridiculous that I even need to find sweaters, because I didn’t really lose the bet if the other guy didn’t win, right? But they’re making me wear the stupid sweaters anyways and now I have to go buy a bunch of random Christmas sweaters, because of course they won’t let me just wear the same one everyday.”  
          Ava finally had to stop to breath, and the woman in front of her just chuckled and shook her head slightly before waving for Ava to follow. If Ava had been less frustrated, she might have noticed that the woman she was following didn’t have a nametag pinned on her shirt or that her red polo actually said “Frank’s Pasta and Pies”. But she didn’t notice either, she just kept muttering to herself as they walked.  
          When they reached the sweaters, Ava’s eyes went wide.  
          “Holy… There are so many!”  
          The girl just laughed and pulled a green sweater with a reindeer plastered on the front, red light-up nose already blinking. She held it up to Ava, laughing when Ava’s face switched to terror. She hung it back on the rack with a chuckle. She ran her hand along the sweaters on the rack, stopping every once in a while to look at one of the sweaters. She glanced up at Ava periodically, but Ava didn’t notice. She finally cleared her voice and spoke for the first time (or at least the first time Ava noticed).  
          "My name is Sara, by the way.” Ava looked up at her, slightly puzzled, like she didn’t realize Sara was still there. Sara went on, “I’m Sara and I don’t actually work here…”  
            Ava was beyond confused. “You don’t work here? Then why…”  
            Sara laughed. “Well, you didn’t actually give me much of a choice did you?” She laughed again as Ava opened and closed her mouth, seemingly unable to speak. “Not that I mind – a chance to spend time with a pretty girl…” Ava squeaked and blushed, but didn’t speak, so Sara continued. “I’m happy to help you pick out sweaters for you bet though.”

            She held up a red and white striped wool sweater, with little reindeer in the band around the chest. It was the first sweater Ava had seen that wasn’t terrible, so she hesitantly took the sweater from Sara. Sara smirked and Ava felt her blush deepen. She hesitantly tried to apologize, “I’m sorry, I just assumed…”  
             Sara smiled and waved her off. Ava let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “I’m, uh, I’m Ava by the way.” Sara smiled and held out her hand.  
             “It’s nice to meet you, Ava.” Ava swore she had never heard anything as beautiful as the way Sara had said her name. Her voice was low and sultry, and she dragged it out, making it seem so much longer than it had ever seen. Ava let out an awkward “heh” and then died a little inside. She took Sara’s hand and looked up to meet her eyes for the first time.  
              Sara’s eyes were amazingly bright and blue, almost the same color as the ocean at the beach Ava had visited on vacation with her family many years before. She wasn’t actually sure why she still remembered the color of the ocean, but maybe Sara’s eyes had sparked the memory…

             Sara held her hand longer than a normal handshake, smirking when Ava squirmed under the extended eye contact. Then, Sara suddenly dropped her hand and turned away, pulling another sweater off the rack. Ava, being a flustered mess at this point, didn’t even look at the sweater or check the size, just added it to the pile in her arms. She stood there, statue still, while Sara pulled sweater after sweater off the rack and placed it in Ava’s arms.

               “You said 10, right?” Ava nodded in response. Sara placed one more sweater on top of the pile.  
               “There we go! 10 Christmas sweaters to wear for your bet.”  
               Ava shyly muttered a “thank you” and then stood awkwardly, trying to figure out what to do next. Sara smiled at her once more before turning back to the rack. She pulled out one more, as hideous as any sweater could possibly be, and threw in on the pile. Ava quirked her eyebrow up in question, but Sara was busy digging around in her pockets. She pulled out an old receipt, with an “aha!” and quickly scribbled something down.  
                “Um… I thought I already had 10…”  
                “You do.” Sara finally looked up from what she was doing, tucking the pen back in her pocket. She turned to walk by Ava, slipping the paper in Ava’s back pocket as she walked by. Ava quickly turned around. 

                “The last sweater is for The Third Annual, Totally Legendary Ugly Christmas Sweater Party my friends hold every year. Friday at my house. Text me for the address.” She turned around to walk away.

                “But I don’t-“  
                “Check your pocket” Sara added without turning around. Ava shuffled the sweaters until they were all draped over one arm and then quickly searched her pockets. She found the folded receipt and quickly opened it.

  
Your Favorite Target Employee  
(530) 767 - ****

                Ava smiled. Maybe Christmas sweaters weren’t so terrible after all.


End file.
